convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Watchful Eyes
The Watchful Eyes began on September 6, 2014, and ended on September 14, 2014. The game was themed around [[wikipedia:Batman|'Batman']], ''[[wikipedia:Reservoir_Dogs|'Reservoir Dogs']],'' and [[wikipedia:Shadow_of_the_Colossus|'Shadow of the Colossus']]. The event follows the participants as they are suddenly transported to a rundown Gotham City, taken over by the diabolical Bane with the aid of a Colossus creature, among others. It was hosted by SuperChocoMilk, Akibahara, and The Gil. It can be found [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/murder-ii-the-watchful-eyes.67985/ here]. Participants * Adam * Aoko Aozaki * Aqua * Axel * Central Officer Bradford * Damian Wayne * Death the Kid * Ethan Woods * Felix * Gamzee Makara * Garrus Vakarian - Fourth Death * Gourry Gabriev * Holly Short * Hoxton * Ike * Jane * John Marston * Junko Enoshima * Katarina Du Couteau * Koiri * Konstantin Vetrov * Leona * Lopmon * Lucy the Wood Elf - Third Death * Makoto Naegi * Predator * Raven * Raven Darkholme * Rose Lalonde * Sollux Captor * Sasha Braus * The Mad Hatter * Wade Wilson * Wanda Wilson Death Order Commissioner James Gordon - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''SHOT TO DEATH!' Mystique - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''STABBED AND SHOT!' Lucy the Wood Elf - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''SHOT IN THE HEAD!' Garrus Vakarian - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''STABBED IN THE THROAT!' Other Characters * Bane * Bizarro * Bruce Wayne * Firefly * James Gordon - ''First Death * Slade Wilson * Terry McGinnis Chapter Details Prologue - "Little Green Bag" As the Colossus destroys Gotham City's bridges and Bane defeats Batman, the Survivors suddenly find themselves in the midst of the chaos, though they are quickly led to safety into the Town Hall by Commissioner James Gordon. The unwilling participants all become acquainted with each other, for better or for worse in the meantime as the hostile forces lose track of them. Adam works his charm on Katarina and no one says a goddamn thing. While Gordon and a few others go through the upper levels of Town Hall, the rest of the group overhear a strange beeping sound from below. The participants in question, consisting of Felix, Aoko, Aqua, Gamzee, Sollux, Garrus, and Damian, follow the sound and see a trail of blood and a door. Behind the door reveals a villain named Professor Pyg performing grotesque surgery on a corpse, wearing Aqua's charm on his wrist as well. Pyg and his henchmen engage in a fight with the group and are dispatched of relatively quickly. Aqua would retrieve her charm and the group would swiftly retreat from the room, which would suddenly become engulfed in flames as a result of an explosion. In the meantime, the Survivors continue to get to know each other. Bradford, Mystique, and Leona all partner up, as do Aoko, Aqua, and Gourry, and Death the Kid with Makoto Naegi and Junko Enoshima. Before long, however, the Town Hall is attacked by Bane's forces, along with Clayface. Chapter One - "And Then There Were Fewer" Gordon is shot and killed by one of the Traitors while in an unspecified location, Bane calls for the Reservoir Dogs to assassinate the Survivors. Meanwhile, the Survivors in question continue battling against Bane's forces as Axel joins up with Aoko, Aqua, and Gourry, while Garland and Konstantin band together and Deadpool complains about not knowing what's going on, the fight pouring out into the streets of Gotham City now. Lucy the Wood Elf is shot in the leg, retreats to an abandoned building, and bandages her wound and ended up giving Garland painkillers somehow. Soon, Firefly, under Bane's orders, appears and gives chase to the Survivors across the Gotham Bridge, burning everything in his wake. Aqua is knocked out in the middle of the commotion, prompting Aoko to multitask between carrying her to safety and fighting off Firefly along with Deadpool, Bradford, and others, while Mystique retreated to safety with Leona, carrying an unconscious Ethan in her arms in the meantime. Chapter Two - "Every Dog Has His Day" Before Firefly could execute another attack, he suddenly panics, realizing there is a bomb on his back. He flies into a nearby building in his panic, but explodes nevertheless. The Reservoir Dogs appear, killing Mystique and capturing the Survivors. The majority of them, including Aqua, the Predator, and other participants with supernatural abilities are put into containment pods that suppress their powers, while Aoko and Garland are tied up in a dark room, and Adam is slowly tortured. Lucy the Wood Elf talks to mice in her cell. Aqua appears on a television screen in Aoko's room, and the two of them share a brief conversation before the television goes out. Many of the Survivors, including Garrus and Katarina, are given beer to drink in the meantime, and Leona, for some reason, is forced to apply lotion on herself. One of the Reservoir Dogs, Mr. Blonde, appears before Aoko and Garland, intending to torture them. Motivated by the notion of wanting to protect Aoko, whom he was attracted to, the refusal to die, and traumatic memories flashing back to him, Garland attempts on multiple occasions to attack and kill Mr. Blonde, even after breaking his bonds and being shot with salt pellets. Before long, the Survivors are freed by a rejuvenated Batman, along with Deathstroke. They scatter throughout the place they're in, revealed to be Blackgate Prison, and defeat the Reservoir Dogs and Buffalo Bill quickly, before being led to Arkham Asylum. Chapter Three - "Into the Madness" Felix is revealed to be a Traitor, and he expresses his regret over this fact. Harley Quinn briefly appears, murders Lucy the Wood Elf, and escapes as abruptly as she appeared, before Terry McGinnis would appear before the Survivors, instructing them to explore Arkham Asylum to find a document known as "The Mocket." After bypassing the many obstacles, including Weeping Angels, Solomon Grundy, and Joker thugs, the Survivors manage to escape Arkham Asylum and deliver The Mocket to McGinnis. Final Chapter - "Drop and Roll" The Survivors manage to escape Arkham Asylum via a bus that had appeared before them, and they travel back to Gotham City where an all-out war had begun between Bane's forces and the police force who are rebelling against his rule. Aqua is revealed to be a Traitor, having been brainwashed by Bane without her knowing. Hoxton reprimands her, and Aqua deeply regrets her unconscious actions, but Aoko forgives her, convincing her that none of it was her fault, as it was Bane who used her hands to murder. Before long, the Colossus appears to wreak havoc, and Bane summons Bizarro to join into the fray as well, while Raven reveals herself to be the final Traitor. Supplied by Batman, Hoxton and Garland fight Bane while Aoko and Sollux take on Bizarro, Raven, and the Colossus. In the end, Bane and Raven are killed while Bizarro is defeated, but spared. Aoko takes down the Colossus, who drops a spellbook. Epilogue Details With the spellbook dropped by the Colossus that gave a choice between opening the Multiverse Portal and granting one wish, Aoko chooses to open the Multiverse Portal, allowing the Survivors to return safely to their home worlds, but not before Batman and Deathstroke congratulate them for their efforts in saving Gotham City from Bane's wrath. With that, everyone is on their way home, except for Felix, who decides to stay and rebuild Gotham, feeling regret over his involuntary actions as a Traitor. Returning home, Aoko encounters Shiki Tohno, and the two of them greet each other, having met for the first time in nearly a decade. The two of them begin to exchange the stories that they have in store for each other. Little would they know just how similar Shiki's experiences were to Aoko's. Hoxton returns to his home as well, asking where Dallas might be. Afterlife Details Interestingly enough, the event lacked a solid afterlife system, meaning that those who had died were never brought back to life. Trivia * This is the first concluded event to be dropped by the original Game Master, SuperChocoMilk, roughly halfway through, before the co-GMs continued on. * Predating the Tales and ''Fusion'', The Watchful Eyes is the first event to lack any semblance of a solid afterlife system. * Though originally canon for a long amount of time, the event was eventually made non-canon and received a remake, Shadow Over Gotham. * The Watchful Eyes has received relatively negative critical reception as an event for its troubled development, which resulted in a lackluster story and execution, though it is notable for introducing the recurring characters; Aqua and Aoko Aozaki. Retrospectively, it is seen as one of the worst main events overall. Category:The Watchful Eyes Category:Games Category:Non-Canon Material